1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording method and apparatus, a data reproducing method and apparatus, and a data recording and/or reproducing system, and particularly to a data recording method and apparatus, a data reproducing method and apparatus, and a data recording and/or reproducing system to prevent illegal copy of data recorded on a disc-shaped recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally, copying data such as digital contents data recorded on a disc-shaped recording medium etc. to another recording medium is not restricted. On the other hand, such copying is sometimes restricted or completely prohibited so as not to infringe copyright of data. In case copying data is required to be restricted or prohibited, some countermeasures have to be taken. The contents data are, for example, music, image, program, and text data. Identification information (ID) has been used to encrypt contents data or contents keys so as to prevent copying data recorded on the disc-shaped recording medium etc.
In case a data processing unit for processing contents data to be recorded and a data recording unit for recording data to a recording medium are mounted in the same apparatus, printed board, or chip, and those units are connected by their interfaces which does not output data to outside thereof, copying data can be prevented.
On the other hand, in case the data processing unit and data recording unit are mounted in different apparatuses and those apparatuses are connected by their general interfaces, data transmitted via those interfaces can be taken out from those apparatuses, which enables copying data.
Even though the data processing unit and data recording unit are mounted in the same apparatus or substrate, copying data becomes possible by monitoring data transmitted between those units via a data line connecting them.